A través del espejo
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Summary: Britchel pedido por Andrusol. Rachel necesita mejorar en sus clases de baile para una audición, va con la mejor profesora que resulta ser Brittany. AU. One - shot ANTES yo era writergleek


**Título:** A través del espejo

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **3624

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Brittany S. Pierce. Menciones de Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray. Brittany S. Pierce /Santana López

**Summary:** Britchel pedido por Andrusol. Rachel necesita mejorar en sus clases de baile para una audición, va con la mejor profesora que resulta ser Brittany. AU. One - shot

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****hay escenas de contenido sexual, aunque no sé para que pongo esto si el rating lo dice todo**

* * *

**A través del espejo.**

Rachel caminaba mirando los números al lado de cada puerta de las aulas. Por cuestiones de trabajo, tenía que buscar una profesora de baile, porque lo que ella sabía no era necesario. A veces decían que se quedaba muy quieta de las caderas para abajo.

Solo tenía que aprender y listo, se había dicho. Pero, entre obtener ese conocimiento para la nueva audición y la mudanza, estaba completamente cansada. Prácticamente caminaba dormida.

Además de que tenía que enfrentar a la nueva profesora.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó mirando a una mujer rubia, dos o tres años más grande con ella. "¿Esta es el aula de baile avanzado?" agregó.

"Si, si. ¿Eres la nueva?" preguntó la rubia dando media vuelta. Rachel mantuvo el aliento cuando vio los claros ojos azules y la enormes sonrisa. "Soy Brittany S. Pierce, la profesora." agregó estirando la mano.

"Rachel Berry" dijo ella aceptando la mano que le ofrecían y estrechándola.

"¡Bien!" dijo la rubia dando un saltito. "¿Por qué no empiezas a calentar? Ellos ya se están yendo"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel confundida. Creía que la clase era para ella y otros alumnos más.

Quince minutos después, Brittany se acercó a hacia ella que estaba estirando las piernas en una de las barandas.

"Creo que ya estás lista" dijo mirándola en el reflejo del espejo.

"Oh, no me di cuenta que la gente se había ido" dijo Rachel bajando su pierna y girando para enfrentarse a Brittany.

"Parecías muy concentrada en algo." dijo Brittany "¿Quieres contarme?"

"No, está bien. Gracias" dijo Rachel preguntándose desde cuando tanta confianza con una mujer que acababa de conocer.

"Creo que a veces bailar sirve para liberarse. Dime...¿qué estilo quieres aprender?"

"Ninguno" dijo Rachel. "Conozco la mayoría de los estilos. Solo que muchas veces me han dicho que necesito soltarme un poco"

"¿Soltarte?"

"Si, necesito soltarme. Se viene una audición importante en unas dos semanas, y gran parte de la misma es bailar. Y realmente es música bastante movida y rápida, y generalmente no se me da muy bien"

"De acuerdo." dijo Brittany sonriendo. "Muéstrame lo que tienes. Yo pongo una canción y enséñame que es lo que quieres hacer"

Rachel asintió y esperó que el ritmo empezara. Se sentía consciente de los ojos de Brittany sobre su cuerpo y atraída, sin embargo, hacia la rubia. Incluso, varias veces, la rodeó mientras bailaba, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía.

"Bien, ya sé cuál es el problema" dijo Brittany apagando el reproductor. "No has tenido un buen orgasmo en meses"

"¿Perdón?" dijo Rachel pestañeando.

"Además de eso, tus caderas se quedan completamente quietas" dijo la rubia.

"¿Cómo sabes que...?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"El movimiento de las caderas, el cuerpo me habla, Rachel" dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"Oh.." dijo la diva. "Ahora entiendo porque dicen que eres la mejor"

"¿En serio dicen eso de mi?" preguntó Brittany "No lo sabía."

"No suenas como si no lo supieras." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Sé muchas cosas. Mis amigas dicen que soy inteligente para leer a las personas."

"Eso parece."

"Bueno, vamos a trabajar con unas cuantas cosas básicas, que las haces bien pero quiero ver si de ahí empiezas a soltarte" dijo Brittany.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel y comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de la profesora.

* * *

"Hola, San" dijo Brittany caminando por el pasillo del supermercado. Había llamado a su mejor amiga, hacía unos 20 minutos se había terminado la clase con Rachel y tenía que contárselo a alguien.

"_Hola, Britt, Britt. ¿Cómo estás?" _recibió del otro lado del auricular.

"Bien, no te imaginas quien comenzó clases conmigo hoy" dijo Brittany agarrando una botella de leche.

"_No tengo idea" _respondió Santana riendo. Brittany solía hacer esas cosas.

"Rachel Berry" dijo la rubia.

"_¿Rachel Berry?¿Cómo en la pequeña morena con voz impresionante que me hiciste ir a ver 50 veces a una obra off off off off Broadway?" _preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"La misma. Parece que ahora tiene una audición importante, y necesita bailar" dijo Brittany

"_Entonces fue con la mejor" _dijo Santana.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para mostrarle que me interesa?"

"_La acabas de conocer, Britt"_

"No, la acabo de conocer en persona. Ya conocía quien era"

"_Tienes razón, Britt" _

"Ahora. La cuestión es ¿cómo sé si le intereso?"

"_¿Crees que le interesas?" _

"Sé que le intereso. ¿Quién no puede interesarse en mi?"

"_Britt, tú ya la conocías, pero, ella si te acaba de conocer" _

"¿Nunca tuviste el presentimiento de que esa persona era la única?"

"_¿Crees que es la única?" _

"Si."

"_Esta bien. Mira...¿cada cuánto tienes clases con ella?" _

"Tres veces por semana"

"_Tienes que encontrar la forma, primero, de saber si está interesada" _

"¿Y cómo hago eso?"

"_Escucha y aprende, Britt..."_

* * *

Rachel terminó de desarmar la última caja y suspiró cansada. Esto de mudarse entre trabajos no era nada bueno, sobre todo porque los ahorros se iban mucho más rápido de lo planeado. Pero, así era la cuestión. Una acaba con una relación de casi 7 años, se queda completamente sola y sin un lugar a donde ir. Se queda a dormir en casas de amigos, guardando las cajas que contienen casi toda una vida en una bodega alquilada y buscando un departamento.

Le costó encontrarlo, por supuesto, no solo dinero sino también tiempo, mientras audicionaba para una obra tras otra.

Pero los papeles ya la estaban cansando y se decidió dar lo mejor con un poco de ayuda interna para esa audición con baile.

"**¿Estás despierta?" K.**

El mensaje atravesó el departamento y Rachel se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Una, eran las 10 de la mañana. La otra, ¿qué hacía sin música?

"_**Si. Son las 10 de la mañana" R**_

"**Entonces baja a abrirme, perra" K**

"_**Me olvidé de avisarte que el portero eléctrico no funciona"R**_

"**Cosa que me podrías decir mientras me abres la maldita puerta"K**

Rachel bajó rápidamente, y en cuestión de minutos estaban los dos nuevamente en el interior departamento.

Después de mostrarle a su amigo como era, se sentaron a tomar un café en el living.

"Me encanta lo que has hecho con esto" dijo Kurt.

"Gracias" dijo la diva.

"Ahora que estamos más tranquilos" dijo Kurt. Era su mejor amigo desde la secundaria y sabía de la relación con Quinn, lo que no sabía era lo que había transpirado entre ellas en el último año que las llevó a separarse. Rachel se quedó unas noches en su casa, pero no pudieron hablar demasiado, ya que Kurt estaba preparando su boda con Adam. "¿Qué paso?"

"Oh...¿con Quinn?" preguntó la diva que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

"No, con la Madre Teresa de Calculta"

"Kurt."

"Si, con Quinn"

"Solo...dejamos de amarnos."

"¿Cómo pudieron dejar de amarse después de tanto tiempo juntas?"

"Exactamente por todo el tiempo juntas, Kurt."

"Espero que eso no me pase con Adam."

"No creo. Recuerda que nuestra relación siempre estuvo rodeada por algún tipo de drama. La tuya con Adam por suerte no."

"Explícame"

"Nos fuimos alejando, no hablábamos salvo para decirnos que era lo que había que comprar, y realmente, sexualmente ya no nos sentíamos atraídas hacia la otra. Poco a poco, creo que solo estábamos acostumbrándonos"

"Lamento ser yo el que te de la noticia, pero ella..."

"Ella continuó con su vida, lo sé. Esa fue la razón principal de nuestra relación Kurt."

"Espero que no te hayan lastimado"

"Oh, no lo hicieron. Ella venía decayendo, parecía depresiva los últimos meses y al final me cansé y le pregunté que sucedía. Cuando me dijo que estaba sintiendo cosas por otra persona, cosas casi a lo que había sentido por mi, me di cuenta de que no podía dejarla que estuviera así siempre conmigo, Kurt. Así que la enfrenté, y a pesar de que le costó y mucho decirme lo que estaba pasando, lo logró hacer. Y me contó. Por lo tanto, decidí hacer lo mejor posible para las dos y fue terminar nuestra relación."

"Es mi hermanastro Rachel, pero no es la mejor persona para Quinn"

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero parece que hasta ahora la hace feliz, y no voy a entrometerme en eso. Además, es momento de que también siga mi vida. ¿No lo crees?"

"Si, siempre y cuando ya tengas a alguien en mente" dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"Kurt recién estoy volviendo a salir de mi nuevo departamento"

"Cierto...cuéntame. ¿Cómo ha sido la nueva clase de baile?"

"Oh, Kurt. Brittany, la profesora, es hermosa, tendrías que verla. Alta, una cabellera rubia bien cuidada, y sus ojos. Azules."

"Ok, ahora veo que ya tienes a alguien en vista"

"Por supuesto que tengo a alguien en vista. En vista para enseñarme a bailar."

"¿No puede llegar a ser algo más?"

"No creo Kurt" dijo la diva.

* * *

"Bien, Rachel. Para esta clase voy a intentar hacer que te relajes." dijo Brittany apenas la vio entrar en el salón.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva haciendo caso a las órdenes que Brittany le comenzó a dar después del calentamiento.

"No, no, Rachel. Así no" dijo Brittany molesta porque las caderas de la diva no parecían tomar vida.

"Lo siento, no entiendo..." comenzó a decir Rachel.

"No tienes que pedirme perdón, tontita" dijo Brittany parándose detrás de ella y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Rachel. "Ahora, vas a seguir con tus caderas el movimiento de las mías, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De...acuerdo" dijo Rachel tragando saliva. ¿Por qué esto no era complicado para Brittany? Quizás porque Brittany había tenido algo de sexo en el período de más de un año y no era la primer persona en tocarla. Ah, no, ella misma era la que no había tenido sexo en más de un año y las manos de Brittany comenzaron a encender un fuego en todo su cuerpo porque era la primer persona que la tocaba de una manera, de cierta forma, íntima, en ese mismo periódo de tiempo.

"Bien, ahora deja de pensar, Rachel" dijo Brittany en su oído, separando sus piernas con uno de sus pies y metiendo una de ellas entre las de la diva.

Brittany sonrió al sentir la tensión del cuerpo de Rachel, mientras la diva internamente deseaba que la rubia no sintiera el calor que su entrepierna estaba emitiendo. Y más, cuando Rachel intentó no emitir un gemido en el momento que el muslo de Brittany hizo contacto con su entrepierna.

"Empecemos" dijo Brittany comenzando a mover sus caderas lentamente, haciendo que su muslo se deslice en la entrepierna de Rachel, generando fricción. Una fricción que realmente, Rachel no sentía hace mucho y que al sentirla de esta manera se hacía mucho más difícil porque de repente quería llegar al orgasmo.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Brittany sintiendo el calor emanando de Rachel en su muslo, y realmente quería llegar mucho más lejos. Pero la diva no respondió, sino que siguió moviéndose.

Brittany no se había dado cuenta de la diferencia de altura hasta que su muslo se ubicó perfectamente tocando la parte más sensible de Rachel, y eso le daban muchas más ganas de seguir hacia adelante con lo que estaba haciendo. Su plan: hacer que Rachel Berry llegara al orgasmo en ese mismo momento y gracias a ella.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme" dijo Rachel separándose rápidamente de la rubia, agarrando sus cosas y desapareciendo por los pasillos del edificio rumbo a la calle.

"Maldición" dijo Brittany triste. "Ya casi estaba por hacerle gritar mi nombre y pedirle que vayamos a una cita."

* * *

Rachel llegó a su departamento rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto para intentar calmar el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas. En sí mismo no era dolor algún, era placer. Demasiado placer para tanto tiempo y tan poco tiempo en que conocía a Brittany.

Tapó el orgasmo con la almohada mientras dos de sus dedos estaban entrerrados profundamente en su vagina, solo un nombre surgió de sus labios, pero decidió olvidarlo.

* * *

Kurt la invitó a un boliche el jueves a la noche, y Rachel decidió que lo mejor era ir. Quizás pudiera conseguir a alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó, y notó que Kurt iba a pasar toda la noche con sus manos en Adam, fue comenzar a beber. Vodka con durazno fue una buena alternativa durante una hora y dos vasos de esa bebida.

Vio a una hermosa mujer afroamericana en la pista de baile y decidió acercarse a ella para bailar.

Y mientras su cuerpo se rozaba con los de alrededor, un par de manos volvieron a ubicarse en su cintura.

"Sabía que podías relajarte" dijo la voz de Brittany en su oído, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rachel pudiera escucharla.

"¡Brittany!" dijo la diva un poco alegre por la bebida consumida y girando para quedar de frente a la rubia.

"Pensé que ibas a llamarme para cancelar la clase de mañana" dijo la rubia.

"Eres inteligente, pero iba a hacerlo mañana a la mañana" dijo Rachel. "Menos tiempo para arrepentirme después."

"Ahora no vas a hacerlo" dijo Brittany encerrando entre sus brazos a Rachel y pegándola a su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva pasando sus manos por el cuello de la rubia.

"Porque esta noche te voy a hacer sentir tantas cosas que mañana lo único que vas a querer hacer es repetir"

"¿Repetir?"

"Si, como un plato de comida mexicana. Son tan ricos que uno lo repite" dijo Brittany y Rachel no sabía si reír o no.

Bailaron en esa misma posición, mirándose a los ojos durante casi una hora, hasta que Rachel anunció que quería ir al baño.

"Te acompaño" dijo Brittany

"¿Piensas que voy a escaparme?" preguntó Rachel mientras caminaban hacia el fondo del bar.

"Algo así" dijo Brittany sonriendo.

Pero Rachel tenía otros planes para el baño y sonrió internamente.

Cuando entraron, esperaron a que se vacíe uno de los cubículos y Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"¿Brittany?" preguntó cuando estaba por entrar.

"¿Si?" preguntó la rubia mientras se acomodaba el cabello mirándose en el espejo.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"Pero..."

Rachel giró sus ojos al notar que Brittany no entendía sus intenciones, y caminó hacia la rubia, agarrándole una de sus manos para hacerla girar, ponerse en punta de pies y estrechar su boca contra la de ella.

"¿No quieres terminar lo que empezaste ayer en el estudio?" preguntó la diva cuando se separaron del beso.

Pero Brittany no respondió con palabras, sino que abrazó a la diva, haciendo que levantara sus piernas para rodear su cintura, y caminó hacia el cubículo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, mientras su boca atacaba la de Rachel.

Sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, y sintieron que la otra no necesitaba mucho para hacer explotar lo que venían sintiendo en su entrepierna desde el baile del día anterior.

Brittany comenzó a palmear los pechos de Rachel sobre la remera, mientras la diva se sujetaba con sus piernas y con sus manos acariciaba el abdomen y su boca atacaba el cuello de la rubia.

"¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó Brittany quien no quería que ésto fuera rápido.

"Después" dijo Rachel mordiendo en ese lugar entre el cuello y el hombro, haciendo que Brittany arqueara un poco su cuerpo.

"Entonces mejor que terminemos ésto rápido así continuamos." dijo Brittany desabrochándo rápidamente el jean que tenía puesto la diva y Rachel metió una de sus manos en el pantalón de vestir que Brittany tenía puesto.

Las dos gimieron al sentir la húmedad de la otra entre sus dedos, y volvieron a atacar sus labios, mientras comenzaban a trabajar frenéticamente en llevar a la otra hacia el orgasmo. No hubo ni un segundo de advertencia de que estaba por suceder, porque las dos gritaron de improviso. Hundiendo sus rostros en el cuello de la otra, mientras sus cuerpos convulsionaban por el orgasmo.

Cuando las dos recuperaron el aliento, Brittany ayudó suavemente a Rachle a bajar de ella y se lavaron las manos, mirándose y sonriéndose a través del espejo.

"Ahora...¿podemos irnos?" preguntó Brittany y Rachel asintió.

* * *

Caminaban las dos de la mano, sonriendo tontamente a quien pasaba a su lado, por el simple hecho de que no era una noche para las palabras, sino que era para disfrutarla. O por lo menos eso se decían internamente.

"¿Cómo conoces el camino a mi departamento?" preguntó Brittany cuando giraron en la cuadra de su casa.

"Pensé que estábamos yendo al mío" dijo la diva.

"Entonces vivimos en la misma cuadra" dijo Brittany. "Santana va a decir que es una consecuencia"

"¿Quién es Santana?"

"Sanny es mi mejor amiga, me dijo que hiciera esa movida contigo ayer en el estudio. Pero me salió mal, porque saliste corriendo."

"Es que tenías razón en algo. No tengo un buen orgasmo hace meses" dijo Rachel

"Pero parece que estás con alguien, porque hoy te movías mejor. ¿Estoy siendo la persona con la que engañas a tu pareja?"

"No, estoy soltera Brittany. Hace muchos meses. Y muchos más sin relaciones."

"¿Entonces como es que estabas tan relajada?"

"Es que anoche cuando volví a mi casa tuve que...bueno...terminar lo que habías empezado"

"Me hubiera gustado verlo. Pero ahora tengo otras ideas"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Como poder sentir la fuerza de esas piernas rodeando mi cabeza, mientras entro y salgo de ti con mi lengua"

"Ohh, Brittany" dijo Rachel metiendo la llave en la entrada de su edificio.

"¿Vives aquí?"

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Porque yo también vivo en este edificio"

"¿En serio? Yo me mudé hace unos días."

"Tengo una vecina que se mudó hace unos días"

"¿Vives en el quinto?"

"¡Si!" dijo Brittany excitada mientras esperaban en el ascensor. "Por lo tanto, con esta consecuencia, no vas a poder escaparte mañana por la mañana. Porque ahora sé donde vives"

"¿Consecuencia?"

"Si"

"¿No será coicidencia?"

"Eso dije"

"Continuemos con esto, mejor"

"¿Tenemos tiempo de hacerlo en el ascensor?"

"Lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión. Ahora quiero saber si puedes soportar la fuerza de mis piernas en tu cabeza"

"De acuerdo, esa idea me gusta más"

* * *

"¿Por qué estás brillando tanto?" preguntó Kurt una semana después.

"Tengo una relación algo así como...sexual con mi vecina" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada. Sexual no era la palabra que definía su relación. Algunas de las noches, Brittany había cruzado el pasillo solo para acostarse junto a ella en el sillón, mientras miraban una película y se contaban cosas del pasado. Así supo que Brittany la había visto en su primer obra, acompañada por su novia de entonces, que resultó ser Santana, quien ahora era su mejor amiga.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Kurt sorprendido de las novedades.

"Como me escuchaste" dijo Rachel

"Por favor, cuéntame los detalles, aunque no todos. Sabemos lo que puede pasar si me cuentas demasiados detalles"

"Mi vecina, no solo resulta ser mi vecina, sino también Brittany, mi profesora de baile"

"¿La profesora de baile que casi te hace llegar a un orgasmo enseñándote un movimiento?"

"La misma." dijo Rachel arrepintiéndose un poco de haber llamado a su amigo después de que liberó la tensión que Brittany había causado una semana anterior y un día antes del comienzo de su relación.

"Guau...eso es interesante. ¿Y solo es sexual?" Kurt preguntaba con conocimiento de causa. A pesar de que Rachel solo estuvo en unas cuantas relaciones y la más duradera y sexual fue con Quinn, la diva no solía tener relaciones solo sexuales.

"Ella es especial, Kurt. Tienes que conocerla. Tiene una inocencia que no creí que iba a volver a ver, además de que cuando llega el momento de estar en una cama o en alguna otra superficie, pierde toda la inocencia" dijo Rachel

"O sea...que es una..."

"Es una mujer completamente diferente debajo de las sábanas. Y el sexo, Kurt. Se que no quieres saber detalles de eso, pero, el sexo...el sexo es algo completamente de otro mundo."

"¿En serio?"

* * *

"En un momento puede estar acariciándote apasionadamente y al mismo tiempo con ternura, y de repente, cambió los roles, y tiene tres dedos adentro tuyo, y pierdes el conocimiento del poder que tuvo el orgasmo" dijo Brittany mirando a Santana quien prestaba atención atenta a los detalles.

"Tendrías que dejarme presenciar eso algún día" dijo la latina.

"Y las cosas que puede hacer con esa lengua, San. El otro día me estuvo haciendo sufrir durante casi una hora, lamiendo toda mi vagina sin tocar mi clítoris. Y le rogaba, y le rogaba, pero no lo hizo. Y de pronto, metió su lengua adentro mío, y tocó mi punto G, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi clítoris y exploté. Exploté Santana. No puedo sacar las malditas manchas de mi sábana"

"Oh, Dios. Quiero conocerla"

"Pero no sé que tipo de relación tenemos"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No sé si es sexual o algo más. Me gustaría que fuera algo más. No tienes idea lo interesante que es."

"Entonces propónle que sea algo más"

"¿Cómo?"

"Invítala a cenar."

"Esa es una buena idea."

* * *

"Esa fue la última clase, ¿verdad?" preguntó Brittany mientras caminaba con Rachel rumbo a su edificio.

"Si" dijo la diva.

"Bien, ahora que terminamos con esto..." comenzó a decir Brittany un poco nerviosa.

"¿Quieres cenar conmigo? Digo, no adentro de ninguno de nuestros departamentos, sino en algún restaurante o algo así"

"¿Cómo en una cita?" preguntó Brittany emocionada.

"Me gusta cuando te pones así" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Me gusta que te guste" dijo Brittany

"Bueno...¿qué opinas? ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?"

"Si, de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo?"

"¿Qué te parece en media hora?" preguntó Rachel, ya que habían alcanzado la puerta del edificio.

"De acuerdo" dijo Brittany.

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue en la audición?" preguntó Kurt.

"Creo que bien, ahora tengo que esperar que me llamen" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo te fue con lo otro?"

"¿Con lo otro? Me fue bárbaro" dijo Rachel sonriendo mucho más ampliamente que antes, mientras Brittany salía desnuda de su habitación y saltaba sobre ella para besarla sin pudor alguno al frente de Kurt.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Si, es un one shot y termina ahí. ¿Por qué? Creo que porque a mi me gustó como quedó. Espero que a uds. también._

_Gracias AndruSol por el prompt._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


End file.
